Rumbo sin fin
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Se había aburrido. Todo ya le había ganado y no tenía ya nada más que perder. Había hecho cosas malas y lo aceptaba, por eso, ahora con la mente despierta haría algo que hace mucho tendría que haber hecho...Ir con los Vulturis, saldar deudas pasadas, e incluso…Encontrar algo que no esperaba.


_Realmente no estoy del todo segura del porqué de esta historia, pero creo que este será mi intento de hacer algo distinto. Sé que hay muchas historias con OC -Mas en ingles que en español-, pero intentare dar un buen intento con esta, ya que la idea me estaba matando desde hace como *Mira el reloj*...Diez minutos..._

_Jejeje Ok no tan poco, pero igual, esta historia podría haber sido con Bella como el personaje, pero creo que eso fue lo que me motivo a hacerla así, crear una persona y hacer algo más o menos distinto de lo que hay en el fandom en español._

_En fin, espero que les pueda gustar este que es el prólogo._

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_..._

—Rose...Por una noche me sentí normal. —Murmuro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, y con los ojos cerrados, que tenían lágrimas que nunca caerían. —Fue...Extraño. —Acepto.

—Es obvio que debe haber sido así. —Gruño con cierto malestar en su voz. Odia que su amiga llegara a ser tan ingenua a veces, y que volviera a confiar en esas personas. — ¿Y tus padres que hicieron? —Pregunto la rubia ahora mirándole preocupada.

—Nada al principio...Fueron normales...Por una hora, parecía que todo era como antes, todos humanos, todos nos queríamos...Todos juntos. —La sonrisa se fue cayendo lentamente. —Tony se comportó como mi hermano...Había pasado tiempo que no había reído en su compañía.

—Pero tus padres... ¿Intentaron volver a convencerlos? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero solo a Tony. —Dijo está dejando un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja. —Mi hermano es el único que realmente quieren tener, yo solo les sirvió como carnada, si estoy con ellos, saben que por mucho que nos hemos distanciado con Tony el vendrá conmigo para protegerme.

Rosalie suspiro moviendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo bueno es que no cayeron ¿Sabes lo que harían los Vulturis si saben que Meredith y John quieren hacer algo en contra de ellos? —Pregunto mirando a la otra seriamente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto en un susurro.

—Los matarían Tara, eso harían. —Soltó de mala forma, la otra se estremeció levemente. —Y también a todos los que ayudaron, o por lo que me contó Carlisle tal vez los reclutarían para ellos, pero no dejarían vivos a ese par.

—Mi madre encontraría la forma de escaparse. —Dijo en forma de suspiro Tara. Estaba cansada de todo eso. Su madre. Su padre. Sus estúpidos planes que no hacían más que acabar con vidas inocentes...Bueno, eso sonaba bastante hipócrita si la que lo decía era ella, ya que aún se alimentaba de personas...Pero el tema era distinto.

—Jodida bruja. —Murmuro enojada Rosalie.

—Sí. —Hablo la otra ahora sonriendo un poco. Su amiga estaba tan enojada por que se preocupaba por ella y sabía que solo quería ayudarla... —Mi madre ya conoce bastantes hechizos como para hacerse desaparecer, o incluso para volver a la vida.

La rubia le miro con una ceja alzada.

—La única bruja que queda, y se va para el lado oscuro. —Rio.

—No es culpa de ella...Mi madre fue controlada por John y ahora no puede hacer nada en contra de él. —Le mire a los ojos.

—Tsk igual, me gustaría que fueras su hija verdadera, así podrías fácilmente matarla con un hechizo ¿No? —Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida ahora.

Mentalmente Tara suspiro, Rosalie enojada nunca le mantenía muy tranquila.

—Supongo, bruja contra bruja podría hacer algo, pero ya sabes, yo no soy más que su hija adoptiva. —Sonrió tranquilamente. — ¿Y cómo a estado Emmett? ¿Y el resto de tu familia? ¿Carlisle aun quiere que Edward encuentre a su pareja? —Pregunto intentando hacerla cambiar de tema...No le salió.

—Eso no sirve conmigo niña. —Dijo Rose mirándole directo a los ojos. —Dime... ¿Qué vas hacer? Te conozco por años, se cuando tienes un plan.

Tara bajo la cabeza rendida, y luego de un par de segundos la miro.

—Sé que fácilmente se podría escapar mi madre...Pero John tal vez no... —Paro un par de segundos, y siguió. —Y creo que la forma de saldar mi deuda seria...Decirle a los Vulturis todo...

Si un vampiro puede volverse más pálido, eso fue lo que le paso a la rubia, que miro en estado de shock a la otra.

—No harás eso. —Amenazo realmente preocupada. Ella podía ser una perra a veces, pero si quería a alguien siempre le protegería. —Si lo haces te tendrías que buscar ya un ataúd.

—Pues lo haré...Ya me aburrí de esconderme...Solo quiero...Pagar mi deuda por los que mate, y ya estaré tranquila…Solo eso, si llego a morir…Bueno, no habrá ningún cambio.

...

* * *

_¿Confuso? Espero que no tanto. Este fue cap corto por ser prologo los otros serán más largos. Si les gusto pueden dejar un review, me ayudaría mucho a saber si continuarla._


End file.
